


I can feel the darkness coming, and I'm afraid of myself.

by nakahime



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Possibly OOC, Pre-Slash, Spock POV, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quante altre perdite dovrà affrontare? Quando smetteranno, le sue spalle, d'inclinarsi in avanti?</i><br/>Nyota va via e lui si volta a guardarla.<br/>Lei cammina perfettamente ritta, con lo sguardo alto e fiero. Non c’è niente che possa offuscare il suo cammino.<br/>Jim Kirk, invece, strascica i piedi e tiene gli occhi puntati al suolo.<br/>[Star Trek Into Darkness; Spock POV; pre-slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel the darkness coming, and I'm afraid of myself.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Beta:** [Naky94](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=99556)  
>  **Fandom:** star trek  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Personaggi:** Spock, James T. Kirk, Nyota Uhura  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Genere:** angst, malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibilissimo) OOC, pre-slash, one-shot, missing moment  
>  **Note:** è una missing moment del film Into Darkness. In particolare, questo momento si svolge nella scena in cui Jim, Spock e Uhura sono nell'hangar di ritorno da Kronos. Jim dà ordini a Uhura e va via; Spock e Uhura rimangono a guardarlo.  
>  Beh, questo è quello che mi sono sempre immaginata ed ora, con un po' di aiuto da parte degli Hurts (un formidabile duo che io amo alla follia) e della canzone dalla quale ho rubato il titolo, ho deciso di mettere per iscritto questo pensiero un po' stupido.  
> In realtà non era mia intenzione pubblicare questa shot, ma secondo la mia beta è leggibile. In caso di lamentele e/o insulti, rivolgetevi a lei.  
> . La canzone è: [Help – Hurts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgq83Az7398)  
> . Ho trovato anche un bellissimo video con questa canzone in sottofondo che vi consiglio, è: [questo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mOak4C3iI8&list=PL53Bhr2T4tHaJ14-5CxvuMHMhiHOLE6Tf&index=174).  
> Buona lettura.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono. Quanto scritto è frutto della mia fantasia malata, non posseggo i diritti di un bel niente e non guadagno nemmeno un centesimo. That's all!

_ I can feel the darkness coming, and I'm afraid of myself. _   
\- (Call my name and I'll come running, 'cause I just need some help.)

 

 

Se c'è qualcosa che Spock non riesce ad ignorare, sono le spalle di Kirk quando questi si allontana.  
Il capitano cammina curvo in avanti;questo ricorda a Spock una massima terreste in cui un uomo tiene i pesi del mondo sulle proprie spalle.  
E' impossibile, naturalmente, che un uomo solo possa sostenere tale carico; eppure Jim Kirk cammina come se l'intera Enterprise, con le sue quattrocento vite a bordo, premesse direttamente sulla sua schiena.  
E forse è così, perché lui è il capitano.  
E' un giovane che non ha molta esperienza e che per principio è compromesso emotivamente.  
Ma chi, tra tutti loro, non lo è?  
Spock guarda il superiore andare via, dirigersi verso il suo alloggio per cambiarsi: John Harrisonè a bordo e l'equipaggiodovràlavorare sul nucleo di curvatura per ripartire.  
La situazione non è delle più propizie; eppure lui non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal capitano.  
Si chiede cosa sia successo, nel passato di Kirk, per ridurlo nell’uomo che non riesce a non sentirsi responsabile per tutti quelli che lo circondano.  
 _Non può proteggere tutti, capitano_.  
Quando l'altro è ormai fuori dalla sua vista, Nyota si volta verso di lui e lo guarda con espressione soddisfatta.  
Spock ricambia lo sguardo ma non riesce a vedere gli occhi scuri della donna; al loro posto ci sono due iridi dal blu più profondo.  
Vede gli occhi di Kirk, pregni di sofferenza per quello che ha perso pochi giorni prima: Christopher Pike.  
 _-Lui è un po' come quel padre che non ho mai conosciuto.-_ Jim gliel'ha confidato sette punto tre mesi prima; quando l'ha costretto ad accettare la licenza e a sbarcare sulla superficie di Denobia con tutti gli altri.   
Ora quel padre non c'è più. Ed è il secondo che perde, nel corso della sua giovane vita.   
Nyota lo bacia, ma lui non la percepisce.  
 _Quante altre perdite dovrà affrontare? Quando smetteranno, le sue spalle, d'inclinarsi in avanti?_  
Nyota va via e lui si volta a guardarla.  
Lei cammina perfettamente ritta, con lo sguardo alto e fiero. Non c’è niente che possa offuscare il suo cammino.  
Jim Kirk, invece, strascica i piedi e tiene gli occhi puntati al suolo.  
Spock prova l'irrazionalevoglia di dirigersi versola cabina del capitano e dirgli che non c'è bisogno di comportarsi come se l'intero universo dipendesse dalle sue azioni.  
Ma non lo fa, perché non è logico.  
 __Quante altre lacrime cadranno dai suoi occhi azzurri?  
Spock mette da partequelle riflessioni e cammina verso il suo alloggio così da potersi cambiare prima di tornare al lavoro.  
Non ha ancora idea di come funzioni l'illogico animo del suo capitano; non ha compreso che tutto quello che serve, a Jim, è un po' d'aiuto.  
Per il primo ufficiale dell'Enterprise ci sono solo la necessità di ritornare sulla Terra e consegnare il prigioniero alle autorità. C'è solo dovere.  
Ritorna alle sue mansioni, Spock, senza sapere che dentro di séJames Kirkè logorato e sanguinante.  
 _Non c'è niente che possa fare_ , si dice.  
Ma presto capirà d'aver commesso un errore di calcolo.

 

** Fine. **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali:**  
>  Il senso della canzone è che qualcuno aiuti il 'protagonista' ad uscire dal dolore e che egli stesso ammetta di aver bisogno di aiuto.  
> In questa fantomatica persona ci ho visto Jim. Lui ha davvero bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiuti a portare tutti i suoi pesi e Spock, lentamente, comincia a comprenderlo.  
> In questa particolare scena, Spock non capisce di essere uno dei pochi a poter davvero aiutare Jim, penso che lo capirà quando l'altro starà morendo.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, nonostante sia una one-shot senza pretese e molto semplice.  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui,  
> Nakahime.


End file.
